1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antifreezing guard for pipes, such as water pipes. In particular, the invention relates to a guard for protecting exterior water pipes on a mobile home from freezing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known that water pipes in unheated spaces freeze in cold weather. For example, the water pipes in unheated crawl spaces under mobile homes are subject to freezing. Similarly, water pipes in under floor and attic crawl spaces of fixed dwellings are subject to freezing.
Water pipes in unheated spaces are typically wrapped with an electric heat tape in order to protect them from freezing. To extend the life of the heat tape, it is good practice to turn the heat tape off in the summer. With a mobile home, however, the heat tape is usually concealed under a skirt of the trailer and no thought is given to the heat tape until a pipe freezes because the heat tape has burned out. With respect to mobile homes, other devices, such as rigid plenums tapped into a heating duct of a forced air furnace have been suggested for use in keeping water pipes from freezing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,408, 3,304,005, 3,819,209, 3,832,525, 4,124,179, 4,735,235, 5,094,273, 5,219,403, 6,019,123, and 6,206,030 are incorporated by reference herein.